guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Monument armor
What a letdown....IMO this isnt worth 26k....--Spartan ll 00:47, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Well then, how about some screenshots of how sucky it is so we can decide for ourselves? Component view/dyeable areas whould be appreciated aswell.. --Cosmitz 15:27, 18 September 2007 (CDT) why are the screenshots of dwarven armor and not monument? i should reach r5 today so will have female screenies before long. Added screenshots of female ranger armor both grey and dyed, sorry if pics are a little small, this is my first contribution to the wiki ..--Darksteel Legend 12:54, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Just a minor update, having now experimented with white dye also, it's worth noting that silver gives a much brighter apearance than white! ..--Darksteel Legend 07:21, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Is it just me, or does black dye turn this thing purple? And if it does, what turns it black? --129.33.49.251 17:02, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :I haven't seen it, but I wouldn't be too surprised... ever seen ele FoW? Tain 23:50, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Whoever added the new pics for the male version, thank you. I'm getting this for my ranger thanks to those pics. --Kalas Silvern 00:35, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Wow this rangers armor looks so idiotic. Its just 1k armor with like 2 details added.69.152.32.124 20:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Does this suffer from the same polygon-split line as the Ancient armor? When the camera is zoomed out, do you get a line down the middle of the back of the coat? Perrsun 04:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a reskin of Krytan Ranger(on males), so no for males. Reskin of ancient on the females, so probably. I gotta say, i still don't like this armor.--99.225.4.255 03:01, 18 December 2007 (UTC) While it is a reskin, it is of a armor kin I have alwats liked quite a bit, so I'm going to save up, rank up, and trade in 15k Canthan for this. And if you don't like the reskins, don't buy them then. =P -Kalle Damos Reskin or not, looks pretty nice. Probably not worth it though. ~Griffin --69.133.105.149 18:17, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :My god this armor is ugly as hell. One look at a player wearing that would tell me hes a loser. I like this, I would get this before I got Ancient Armor for my ranger. I love it, and I'm saving up for it. Bye-Bye 15 Canthan, hello Monument. one of the better Monument armors imho. -Kalle Damos :For female right? Male looks exactly like some Proph armor (can't think of which one) --Gimmethegepgun 04:45, 26 January 2008 (UTC) For male, I like the Krytan armor, and this is just great. -Kalle Damos :Then buy the Krytan armor, it looks EXACTLY the same! No one's even gonna be able to tell that it's 15k, it looks exactly like standard max armor --Gimmethegepgun 05:12, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::This argument is subjective, people have different tastes, move on pls. :Actually, Krytan is noticably different. IMO, this was just Anet trying to make something look good by adding a lot of "detail". It was the skull and various bones on Krytan that made me like it. This armor lacks all of that. Only the gloves are worth buying--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 02:48, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::My alliance often quotes a popular comment someone made about their armor, something along the lines of "See, the difference between this 1.5k armor and this 15k armor is that this (the 15k) has 3 feathers!"--Daniel Rendat 15:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Black dye Is it possible to dye it black? I had the armor before i remade my ranger. I remember that 1 black dye gave a dark blue color, or close to it. Like on the ranger norn armor. Can you get black color with for example, 3 black dyes and a brown/gray dye?. If so, can anyone please show a screen. Thank you :). [[User:ZombieKing|'ZombieKing']] 15:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) FoW So uh... cheap FoW gloves/boots anyone? RoseOfKali 23:03, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Other than the small pattern in the middle of each scale, they are pretty damn identical. Such a shame they couldn't be more creative in their armor creations. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 23:06, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Male image Sorry for the double update on some of the files, changed location to behind Master of Axes on 2nd upload... sorry again =( --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 22:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Dyeable Area on Pants I can't see what part of the pants dyes because the coat is covering it up. =/ Can someone please do a better screenshot for the females? And/or show me their dyed pants in-game? (Latrial Nimvanna) - April 22, 2010 :Look at the "Hands and Legs" images. There don't seem to be any gray patches on the pants, so I'd guess that they don't dye at all. I know some male elementalist armors are like that (pants are hidden by robes but don't dye at all anyway), so I wouldn't be surprised if these are the same way. —Dr Ishmael 14:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC)